Mesodermal and fibroblast growth factors will be applied to nonpenetrating corneal wounds and corneal radiofrequency burns to assess their effects on corneal healing and vascularization. Changes in vascular permeability will be studied with horseradish peroxidase. Similar experimental injuries will be used to test the effects of the anti-fibrinolysins, BP961 and Trasylol on healing of corneal wounds. In both experimental situations, fibrin deposits in and around the experimental injury will be detected by ultrastructural and immunohistochemical techniques. Bacterial endotoxin will be used to develop a model of vascular leakage in corneal injury.